User talk:Enigma24
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Blueberry page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 03:29, September 22, 2012 RE: This isn't his first time here. He made a long list of accounts - all blocked by either Tom, Jeff, Dan or me. I can't believe we missed that one... until now. Thanks for cleaning some of the mess he did! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:17, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem my friend. He made the mistake of ruining a couple of pages I've done a lot of edits on so I fixed them up and then followed the rather obvious trail he left. I'm glad to have been able to help out and prevent him causing endless trouble. I mean really, coming onto a site and posting stupid little comments like he did, it's quite frankly pathetic. I'm glad to see he's been blocked. Good work! Enigma24 (talk) 05:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank You for Fixing My User Page! Enigma, thanks for cleaing and reverting his mess on my User Page, while I was inactive for a couple days. I should've been aware, but my computer was in a state of repairs and virus cleanup. I came back today, and found, checking the recent Wiki Activity, my page was vandalised my Josuhaleverburg (a known vandal on this wiki witha bunch of sockpuppets), but you fixed and reverted it. Thank you for you help. I'm now active. If you need any help, ask me! Tony (talk) 17:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Enigma. Let me tell you that just like you, I am a GTA fan and that's the reason I joined up on the wiki in the first place. And I do get why you say that the Alderney in GTA IV and its episodes is just a city and not a whole state. And, I may even agree with you on that, but Alderney City in my opinion, should just be seen as the district, like Berchem, Acter, and so on. And remember that, most of the gangs (and everything else, for that matter) made by Rockstar, would not ever fit in the real-life world. Best, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:36, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : Well, that's kind of why Rockstar rocks. It parodies so the real world so much, it creates a new world full of great things. I've seen your most recent edits on the Lost members, and now I think they are good. : Good work ! : Cheers, : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:54, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, man. : Nice edits, Enigma. By the way, if you see any page vandalised and/ or messed up, report to me, or any other patroller / staff. Patrollers gotta clean up the screwed up pages to make sure everything is fine, and as a patroller I'll be happy to do it. : Later, : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : Bad that some people come and try to ruin the wiki. They just keep coming to do it again and again. : Happy to have another user on board the "Wiki protectors" boat. : Seeya, : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Alderney Alderney City does not encompass Acter and other Alderney State townships/neighbourhoods. Alderney City is merely part of the island, not the island itself, hopefully the image will clear this up. Tom Talk 00:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : But wouldn't the neighbourhoods (Acter, Tudor etc.) be considered boroughs of Alderney City in a similar fashion as the boroughs of Liberty City are nieghbourhoods of Liberty City? Surely they wouldn't each be independant cities, that would mean that each wold get a city council and would in turn make governing the area very difficult. I imagine they would just be boroughs, governed by Alderney City. Like how the various neighbourhoods of New York are governed by a central City government. Enigma24 (talk) 00:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Honestly, I think Rockstar should have just made Alderney a borough of Liberty City as the whole State of Alderney thing causes nothing but confusion. But according to the neighbourhood map given with the game, as well as the in game map, Alerney City is just a neighbourhood much like Acter, Tudor etc. Basically, Alderney is a mess, I don't think Rockstar put too much thought into the logic of it. Tom Talk 01:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::To use a more close to home example of Christchurch, New Zealand. Christchurch is one of our larger cities and is made up of several former settlements that were absorbed as the city grew (Hornby, Ilam, Riccarton) but each off the former settlements has become a suburb of Christchurch City run by the City Council. I imagined the same would be true for Alderney. With Tudor, Acter, Leftwood and the rest simply being suburbs of Alderney City. So the whole metropolitan area would be known as Alderney City rather than Alderney City, Acter city, Tudor city and so forth. Imagine all those mayors, it would make running the place a real nightmare. Which is why I made the change. But I do agree strongly with you there, Alderney is a horrible mess. I've always thought it would have been much easier to make it a borough of Liberty City and in the early stages of the game they possibly had intended to. Either way, Rockstar really messed up Alderney terribly. The existence of Alderney State Correctional Facility is what really messes it up, it should have just been Liberty State Correctional Facility. Enigma24 (talk) 01:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see your logic, but if that was so then Alderney State would only contain Alderney City, and nothing else. It seems like we're trying to come up with a logical explanation to an illogical issue. I don't think we'll ever really understand Alderney, like we've said, it's just a mess. Tom Talk 01:27, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::But the state would realistically be larger than it appears in the game. Rockstar probably just didn't have time to create more in-game land so I guess we'll just have to wait for them to explain it. If they ever do. You have a point, the whole damn thing is a terrible mess. They could have at least made a decision either way or made the land stretch further - like having a certain limit that you can interact with and have the rest of the landform visible but unreachable. They seem to have a fetish with islands. Hopefully they do a better job with GTA V, I always was a fan of San Andreas. But the whole Alderney situation poses an interesting point. I might put up a discussion about it on the Alderney City page. Enigma24 (talk) 01:31, February 12, 2013 (UTC) 24/7 Hi Enigma. Please be more careful when editing pages as you messed up the spacing on the 24/7 page when you edited it. Thanks, VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:07, April 17, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, I'm very sorry. I was just trying to group the images together into a gallery rather than having a long list of pictures all the way down the page. Then the editor placed the gallery at the top of the page, where I'd accidentally left the mouse cursor. Sorry to cause a hassle, spacing is quite tricky on the wiki especially with images. Enigma24 (talk) 20:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, first off.. they are deceased either way in the Grand Theft Auto series. You can't be half-dead... can you? Also.. I don't know whats with your attitude, everyone isn't perfect.. Instulent (talk) 18:24, June 10, 2013 (UTC) : I just took offence to your making edits that aren't based on actual fact given in the game. Where in the game does it say they are undeniably dead? Apart from the portraits on the Memorial Wall, which only appear if a member is killed in a gang-war started by the player i.e they aren't dead unless you actually play the gang-wars. So they can't be said to be dead, their deaths only happen as a result of gang-wars. What if you didn't play the gang-wars? They would still be alive. The gang-wars aren't canon by the way, as in they don't actually happen in the storyline - thus the characters aren't neccessarily dead in the context of the games. I'm prepared to hear your view though. Enigma24 (talk) 10:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Remember Roman Bellic, Darko etc..? They'' can'' be killed or not.. but they are dead in the GTA universe.. and that means that we won't see them again..Instulent (talk) 10:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Ah but Roman Bellic doesn't die in the second ending of GTA IV. There are two remember - Revenge AND Deal. In one he dies, in the other he lives. As far as I've seen Rockstar hasn't revealed which of the endings actually happened, it could be either. Roman could be dead or he could still be alive. But how does that relate to the gang-war named members of The Lost MC? Roman is a central character in GTA IV, albiet a secondary character but still a very important one. The gang-war members of The Lost are simply fillers, put in to bulk up The Lost. The gang-wars aren't story missions or canon missions, they are a side-game really. So can we count on them as actually being in the storyline? While I'm at it please accept my apology, I acted arrogantly and rashly, I didn't explain myself properly and for that I'm sorry. Enigma24 (talk) 10:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Gang wars isn't apart of the storyline, yes.. but if they die or not, they still wouldn't be featured anymore.. as it would be a little weird seeing one of them in GTA V, when they died during the TLAD storyline..Instulent (talk) 11:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : You see, there is my point. Do we really know they actually did die during the TLAD storyline? As I said the Gang-Wars aren't part of the storyline and therefore neither are the character's potential deaths. So they could appear in GTA V because it is never stated that they did die or that they even exist (they could just be random characters made up for the purpose of the Gang-Wars who don't actually have a place in the storyline. Like the random gang members back in GTA: San Andreas - we never heard about their deaths). Enigma24 (talk) 11:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : But did they return to any other GTA's? No...Instulent (talk) 11:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Asides from Chinatown Wars there haven't been any other GTAs to feature The Lost. They may well have been featured in CW, just not named. Hell, they may even appear in GTA V. How do we know they're dead? They don't have any place in the storyline so their deaths aren't official. Just because you don't hear about them anymore doesn't mean they're dead unless it's actually stated, hell no one hears all that much about George Bush anymore and he's alive and well. Enigma24 (talk) 11:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Your Userpage You said the ending of The Lost and Damned was terrible. I didn't complete the game yet, but just by reading the page I agree with you. Who would want to live in Brian's CRAPPY house? You can't get in through the front door, the interior is a mess, and no TV? At first I was happy about getting the house, but I rather stay at The Lost Clubhouse. Apparently Jim lied in his text. Don't you agree? Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, the ending is horrible. Johnny is left with nothing; his best friend (Jim Fitzgerald) is dead, his club is in tatters and he is left with a clingly, junky ex-girlfiend (Ashley Butler) to baby-sit. To make matters worse he is more than likely destined to end up behind bars because of what he had to do to deal to Billy. The game's ending really is a bit 'f$#k you!' to the fans on Rockstar's part. That was the inspiration for my the Lost and Damned fan-fiction, continuing the story of The Lost. Brian's safe-house really is a complete dump, barely even worthy of human habitation. Enigma24 (talk) 03:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Tell me about it. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 03:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : Wow, such a fast response! Thank you! There really should be some way for us to reward our tireless and hard-working Admins. Sounds a bit kiss-arseish but you should get something for your hard work. Thank you very much Ilan, you rule! Enigma24 (talk) 06:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::All part of the job, sir :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:19, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Future on the wiki... Sadly, I've been contemplating leaving this wiki for some time now. I don't really want to, it's a really great wiki - one of the best I've come across. But I don't really have that much of an impact, most of my edits end of being undone by newer members and I then have to engage in lengthy edit-wars to make them see the point of the edit. I do my edits for a reason, fixing pages and making the content truthful or to represent a certain aspect truthfully. But if all my edits are destined to be undone by new members who don't understand the point of them then what is the point. Guess you could say I'm a little disillusioned...Enigma24 (talk) 07:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe I should try and save that horrendously poorly edited Red Faction wiki. Makes this place look like sparkling nirvana! Yeesh, seriously...if any of you want a challenge head that way. Enigma24 (talk) 07:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Enigma. ::This Wiki would be thankful if you continued editing here. ::Remember that "Alderney City (Acter more specifically)" thing you wrote in the Lost MC members after we talked about it? There were some users who took it away from there but I undid their edits, because we'd agreed that that's how their chapter should be described. ::Give it some more thought. ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Mikey, thanks for that gesture of support. Didn't think I was having much of an impact here or making much of a difference. You've been fixing those edits? Yeah, I feel that describes the chapter properly. Thanks for keeping those edits the way they are. I will consider sticking around then, didn't think I would be missed. Enigma24 (talk) 21:24, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Good contributors are always missed. :) :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Lost Where did you find out that Angus is the new President of The Lost. Also where did you get all the "Fallen Ones Memorial Run" details? Tom Talk 08:20, September 26, 2013 (UTC) : Oh no, you misunderstand. Those pages aren't canon, they are part of a fan-fiction I'm working on. I'd tried to make that clear with the disclaimer at the end of my pages, they're not canon but related to a fan-ficiton. Pure fiction. Enigma24 (talk) 08:55, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Fanon shouldn't be on a main page, so it'll be moved to a blog or forum, you pick. There is a GTA Fanon Wiki if you're interested. Tom Talk 09:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I thought there was a fan-fiction sub section? I've been tagging all those pages with 'Fiction' so they go into the Fan-Fiction area. Is there something else I should be doing? Enigma24 (talk) 09:05, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::It was never allowed on main pages. The way you did it before - like "User:Enigma24/Angus Martin" - should be fine. Tom Talk 09:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I've been going through doing them all like that, just to prevent confusion and to stop people from mistaking them for canon content. I even add the Fiction category to make it doubly clear, none of those pages I've created are canon. I hoped the User:Enigma24 prefix would make that clearer for folks instead of just having the page name. Sorry for the hassle. Enigma24 (talk) 09:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't think you understand what I'm saying. The Fallen Ones Memorial Run article, is a main page, it isn't called User:Enigma24/Fallen Ones Memorial Run, that's the issue it seems. I'll rename it and it'll be fine. That was why I mistook it for an article based on fact, that's why I asked you for a source, because you forgot to User:Enigma24 prefix. Tom Talk 10:02, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I did? I could have sworn I added it, my apologies. That was very sloppy of me, thank you for renaming it and I'm sorry for the hassle. Don't know how I managed to miss the prefix on that one, certainly is embarrasing. Sorry for all the hassle. Enigma24 (talk) 10:30, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's fine. We all make little mistakes. It wasn't that much hassle so dont worry about it. Tom Talk 10:36, September 26, 2013 (UTC) "Correction" You undid my edit on the Lost page saying "Neighbourhood" and the other thing was spelled "correctly", to correct you, neighborhood is ''also ''correct, just an FYI. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 11:54, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : Your right, both are correct. Without the 'u' in the American spelling and with the 'u' in the English spelling, but it always seems the American spelling is the one put up by force. I'm from New Zealand which uses the British English as opposed to American English, so I'm hardwired to view the American spelling as incorrect, thanks to schooling. Enigma24 (talk) 21:24, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for not flipping out on me, spell shouting "My way is better than yours!" or something like that :P. : Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:01, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : No worries, at the end of the day its just a cultural and education thing. Both are correct but English is different depending on where you come from, it really is a muddled up language haha. America probably just took out the 'u' to shove it to the British haha. Enigma24 (talk) 00:53, October 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: I think you should change the logo. Only minor changes though, not like you look at the logo and don't recognize it anymore. But I think a dark grey where the GTA V rendition was painted blue could be good, as symbolism for some of their members' deaths (Johnny, Terry and Clay). What are your thoughts on this suggestion? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:29, October 15, 2013 (UTC)